1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to imidazole methanol derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and methods of using them to treat hypertension.
2. Prior Information
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,964, issued Feb. 3, 1983, to Joel G. Whitney describes antiinflammatory compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 independently are 3-pyridyl, ##STR2## where X is H, F, Cl, Br, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl)amino or CH.sub.3 S(O).sub.n ;
n=0, 1 or 2; PA1 Y is H, F or Cl with the proviso that when Y is F or Cl, then X must be F or Cl; PA1 R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 independently are H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, cyclopropyl, CF.sub.3, CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.2 Cl, CF.sub.3 CF.sub.2 or CF.sub.3 CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.5 =H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.6 =H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, ##STR3## or --COOR.sub.7 ; where PA1 R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; with the proviso that PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 cannot both be C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; a pharmaceutically suitable acid addition salt where R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is 3-pyridyl or where X is dialkylamino, or a pharmaceutically suitable metal salt thereof when at least one of R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 is H.
with the proviso that no more than one of R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 can be H;
Some compounds in U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,964 preferred for their antiinflammatory or analgesic properties are 4,5-bis-(4-fluoro or 4-methoxyphenyl)-.alpha.,.alpha.-bis(trifluoromethyl)-1H-imidazole-2-metha nols.